The Fool's Sky
by kideaxl
Summary: A willing sacrifice. A different time. A family gained. An academy unwanted. Follow a fool in the age of the Infinite Stratos. Is the world prepared for a second inventor Shinonono? Inspired by Starnightking's IS: Persona.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

A lone child lays on a desolate beach in the evening. The wind was gently breezing against his bare skin, the scent of the ocean was around, and the glob of sand in his mouth.

'Cough, cough. Not the best thing I've tasted.' The boy got up and wipe myself, noting his shrunken status.

"Yeah, it's always something. Oh no universe, don't dump me in some unknown place with my capable body, nope I just love these awkward challenges."

"Arghhhhhhhhhhh"

"Enough of that it's time to find out where I am." He scans the area. The waves are rocking gently back and forth. Away from the ocean there is a rich variety of fauna overarching a multitude of beach houses.

'Alright, I'm on some beach on some foreign land. Times like this calls for precautions.' He fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out his mp3 player.

"Awesome, it's still working" He notes pleasantly.

'Body functional? Check. Music on? Check. Time for some exploring.' He pumped his fist in preparation.

Leaving the beach , he go into town where there seemed to be some crowd cheering. Along the buildings and inside the shops are some sporting events being played. An interesting note would be that the female competitors are using some kind of metal exoskeleton. How unusual.

He eventual lost interest. Turning around he realized that he couldn't understand a bit of what the people are saying. So yeah, he had the feeling he wasn't in Japan anymore. So anyway he walked away from the crowd to think about his options.

While trying to figure out what to do he bumped into some purple haired girl, causing her to drop some bright orb.

"Sorry about that miss, let me pick that up for" he stated, politeness activate!

Once his hands gets in contact with the mystery orb, bright lights generate from it and he felt warmth. From the corner of his eye he notices an almost manic smile come from the girl.

'Yep I just screwed myself over didn't I?'

"Maa, maa what's this? To have activated an IS core as a male child. Hmm come to my lab little boy. So I may examine you" She exclaimed, invading my personal space.

"I need an adult!"

"I AM AN ADULT, or close enough" she giggled.

The world faded to black.

The child stirred awake in a pretty cozy bed. The door to the room opens. He observed his captor more in depth. She is wearing some kind of blue frilly dress, of which the middle portion is completely white. On top of her head is adorned with bunny ears. He felt tired just looking at her. She's going to be a handful.

"Hehehe, you finally got up sleepyhead." She noted as though she had nothing to do with his predicament. She then hops into the chair next to the bed and runs some scanner over him. The device beeps and she begins to reading through the data and then proceeds to give him an impromptu physical. Having enough he interrupts her.

"Who are you?"

The excitable girl leaps from the bed and does a 360 twirl. She stops and does a sideways peace sign across her face while smiling cheerfully.

'Are there sparkles around? I'll have to learn how to do that.'

"I am the great genius Tabane Shinonono, creator of the wondrous IS." She says puffing her chest proudly.

"The what?" he questioned, feeling some satisfaction from her shock and disappointed expression. Not to be discouraged she launches into a mini lecture unto the history of IS, Infinite Stratos.

Apparently she created a robotic exoskeleton that was originally meant for space exploration. It has since gotten major global attention since a certain White Knight incident. Now she is the most wanted person in the world for her insider knowledge on IS.

'Color me impressed.' After her explanation she looks at the child expectantly.

Realizing his cue he introduces himself "I am Minato Arisato an orphan of seven years old apparently. "

Then a laptop magically appears in her hands she types furiously.

'She's probably looking for my personal info. Too bad for her that-'

"Got it. Minato Arisato. Hmm. It says here you died over 200 years ago at the age of 17. Was this a relative or something. Oh, oh, no you are a clone, no an android, no a time traveler." she lists off rapidly.

"You would be surprised" he answered honestly. He told her a tale of sacrifice and betrayal, of bonds and deceit. All the way to his willing transformation into the seal to stop Nyx. He had little concern with telling her the tale. Minato had come to terms with his role when he decided to protect his friends and end his life. Honestly he felt satisfied that he was able to protect the bonds of his soul. Tabane had other ideas.

"Oh you poor baby. " She suddenly held Minato in her arms and started to swing him around, tearing all the while.

"It's decided" She exclaimed. She burst out the room leaving me alone for a while.

After retelling his story, Minato felt the need to check up on his personas. He felt the now soothing presence of Orpheus Telos. Within the depth of his soul he felt his other personas present and prepared. Minato felt completeness. Though he wondered what Tabane is doing.

She returns 30 minutes later, jittery as usual. The genius IS creators does a smiling twirl and pushes multiple signed pages in Minato's face. Minato gains a foreboding feeling. In her hand are processed adoption forms.

"Hehehe, from now on call me Mama. Sorry it took so long. It took some...research?"

"You forged those forms didn't you?" He deadpanned, already getting comfortable with the insanity. A small smile forming. He was never one to lose control in such unusual circumstances. Still, he was rather open to the idea of gaining family.

"If you will have me, I don't mind becoming your son, Mom. " responded the blue haired child.

Tabane give a bright smile before coming up to Minato again and putting him in a crushing hug, squealing the whole while "So cute, welcome to the family."

It has been several months since the adoption and Minato had come to a conclusion. His mother was a mad woman. If she wasn't blowing the lab doing her inane persona to IS experiments, then she was trying to impress him with her mechanized terrors. Robots were NOT his friends.

"MOM SHUT IT DOWN!" The young persona user screamed has he weaved from an android swinging a pipe. Why she decided that he needed androids, he'll never know. It had been chasing him for the better part of an afternoon.

'This can't be legal. I mean who lets a dangerous metal man chase a 6 year old. I have to hand it her though, she builds a mean robot. It oozes awesomeness. ' He thought soon forgetting his danger to admire his mother's handiwork.

"But Minmin he's so cool. Look at the sleek design, the cool exterior. I know you can appreciate it." She defends her creation. Sometime she just couldn't understand why her son had to be so panicky. Upon seeing his twitching eyebrow, she relents and shuts down her Mafioso style android. Eat your heart out Godfather.

"Come along Minmin, today we're learning about AI stabilization .Then later we can going shopping. I saw the nicest top hat the other day. Hehehe" The young mother exclaims. She always found her son adorable in his little outfits. He was currently dressed in a mad hatter motif, with a white fur lined suit and tall bright red hat and green gloves.

Minato has been enjoying spending time with his genius of a mother. Although at times he felt like he was the guardian. Just looking at her sometimes could him worn out. Little could get her down, not even her abysmal housekeeping skills. No matter how bad she was, he shouldn't have had to use Thantos to eliminate the unholy creation.

He still had nightmares about that event.

"Right let's go"

Due to his studious nature Minato was able to learn any notable information that came with the technology boom in the last century or so. So seeing no need to teach any of the "boring stuff" as his mother called, he was able to start learning from the fantastical mind of Tabane Shinonono. As of late he gotten into AI. In his opinion they rocked. He wouldn't mind an AI that would have his back in and out of an IS.

"Mom I have decided. I shall create the most intelligent, coolest, stand alone AI that the world has ever seen. Nations shall weep at the sheer power of my AI and be filled with jealousy. If Tabane Shinonono is the genius known for IS, I shall be the Shinonono known for artificial intelligence. No system will be secure, no problem unsolvable, and no AI before and after it shall be so epic. My future AI shall rock the heavens and scream, WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?! My dear brother in concentrated awesome I dub thee Alpha!" Minato exclaims in the middle of his lesson. The genius Tabane soon cheers with fans that suddenly appears in support. Minato then smirks maddeningly.

"The world won't know what hit them"

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**"Dialogue"**

**'Thought'**

**[A.I. Dialogue]**

In Super Hidden Shinonono family lab# 27 Minato is fast at work upgrading one of his personal projects. It has been around nearly a decade since he has become a part of the Shinonono family. He has now returned to a teenager of 15 years. Under his personal sweeping lab coat he's now wearing a button up dress shirt with a vest on top, dress slacks followed by leather shows. His hands are covered in fancy white gloves. Once again on his head is a top hat with a smiling and crying faces. His mother believes he looks suave in Victorian/ butler clothing.

"Alpha can you record today's efficiency test on side project: Propulsion as well as creating a spreadsheet of overall maintenance of core units ASAP?" the Persona user requests of his AI.

[Yeah, yeah working on it. Why is it every time you decide to go mad scientist I get a major workload. Can't we not do any of this science madness for a change. You and mother are always working on something, sheesh. Procedures done. Leave me alone and let me watch some TV.]

Artificial Intelligence Alpha was a family time project of his and his mother. It was mostly Minato designs and implementation, with Tabane correcting errors and giving tips along the way. A lot of the base personality was drawn from his mother's friend Chifuyu Orimura. A fact that both Shinonono were reluctant to admit and felt should stay a family secret. An angry Chifuyu is a scary one.

Alpha took the form of a miniature man in a full futuristic armor. His face was covered by a helmet that had optical protection. Oddly enough, the AI materialized itself with a sniper gun in hand. Since his activation Alpha has shown to have quite the angry personality. Honestly Minato wouldn't have him any other way. It showed he had individualism.

His mother's insanity apparently was a family trait. Sanity is for the dull anyways.

"I am nowhere as bad as Mom. You act like I asked you to sort every article on the Internet or something." the blue haired teen defended his requests. Alpha could be so uppity sometimes.

[No way in hell am I doing that, so get out of your little mad mind. I don't care how "advanced" I am that is too troublesome.]

Suddenly a holographic projection of Tabane appears in the center of the room. As per usual she's in her Alice in Wonderland style clothing wearing an energetic smile.

"Sorry to disturb Minmin but I need to show you something in my lab. Come and see momma right away alright hehehe." requests the IS creator cheerfully.

The male Shinonono tidied up his workspace and began walking towards her personal lab. His mother always loved to show him the projects she was working on. It was rare for her to meet those that were academically capable and willing to understand her wonderful inventions. He not only appreciated her handiwork, but he even pointed out some ways for improvement. Although that was few and far between.

[So what does Queen of the crazies want. She had better not created another abomination in that kitchen. I don't care if you're my creator I'm not fighting another one. There's only so much abuse an A.I. can take. I'll picket for my rights!]

"Calm down, I doubt that's the case. She wasn't hysterical so we're good and we all made a pact to never bring that up again." the Persona user stated with only a hint of fear in tone and step.

It was needless to say that Tabane wasn't allowed in the kitchen unsupervised.

The duo reached the grand entrance of Tabane's workshop. Upon entering they we bombarded with fanfare and a light spectacle of red and blue fireworks all over the dark room. Lights turned on to show the elder Shinonono striking a pose in front of an IS unit.

She began to speak with her chest puffed, "Minmin, Meany I want to show you the first ever Persona compatible IS unit for your exclusive use. Come closer and take a look."

'She's having way too much fun with this. Who am I kidding this is AWESOME. Yeah the greatness that is Shinonono!" thought an enthusiastic son with a stoic face. He pumped his fist in the sky for good measure.

Upon approaching Minato notices the striking similarities between the unit and his Death arcana Persona Thantos. The arm and legs are a bright white. The arms end in five pointed fingers while the legs area singular tip that is colored gold. The body is predominantly black with the occasional red striped across. There is a mask piece that's bone white in the shape of an open jaw that leads to darkness. Strapped on the back of the IS are 8 ornate coffins. There's even a golden skull belt buckle like decoration. He feels thoroughly impressed.

Noting his speechlessness the genius IS continues "Behold IS: Thantos. It's a close range tank. The claws and legs are heavy shield piercers that have a function of turning an IS barrier fold on itself as well slowly corroding it as time goes on. Its shield strength far surpasses any previous IS model, I checked. As for the shields they hold multiple functions. First there is an energy dispenser. Each can hold a certain amount of energy that can be collected from the opponents' attacks and refuel your shields. Next they can act as pulleys and forcefully pull you unit across to them in a single direction to make up some for its slow flying performance. Third they is a clamp feature where the coffins open up and hold onto an opponent and bring them to you at high velocity. Last but not least the shields act as a one shot cannon that requires a 2 minute charging period and a 10 minute recharging time. Thantos does have a single slot for a one hand blade that has energy slashes, although only vertically and horizontally. For the cherry on top, the unit has a camouflage system that is active during night. One more thing before I forget, all modes of your IS can work with your Personas and if you match up the Persona with you IS mode you'll get a nifty surprise."

[Hey crazy lady why don't you add nukes while you at it. Sheesh if I wasn't sure you were a chick, I'll say you had a boner for wanton destruction.]

"Hush now Alpha, let me just bask in its greatness. I'm guessing I'll have to figure out the other modes of the IS? Is it Alpha compatible?" questioned the blue haired teenage, reaching a nod in return for both inquiries.

"Your IS passive form is a mp3 player with 10 Terabytes of space. You can scan song off labels and radio to download them..."

"Hold up one minute there" interrupts the now troubled teen.

"I can buy you just throwing this IS at me to show me the Persona compatibility, but now you're just buttering me up, what did you DO?"

[Yeah what's the catch. You cooked again didn't you. DIDN'T YOU, don't you lie to me woman. I need to know these things!]

"Hehehe I may have signed you up for the IS Academy?" intones his mother innocently.

"No I'm not going there. It's a headache just waiting to happen. Hormonal girls without a clue, a faculty that will hound me for your location, all other miscellaneous issues. No way I'm going and that's final"

"Please Minmin? Do it for mommy will you? This is a chance for you to know your Auntie Houki and I know you and Ikkun will get along swimmingly. If you don't go he'll be the only guy all alone." pleads his mature(?) mother, trying to play up his guilt.

"No way, read my lips, N-O, NO" denies the frustrated male Shinonono.

[LINE BREAK]

'I can't believe I'm actually going. Every time she shows a disappointed face I jump to please her. This is the last time I'm falling for it.'

[Damn, you are so whipped. It's final is it? Well since this looks like the IS academy and not your room, I'm pretty sure it wasn't so final after all, Mister conqueror of the embodiment of death.]

"I love you too Alpha" deadpans the suckered youth. He sighs deeply before looking dully at his new residence.

The IS Academy is a safe house for the education of future IS users. It was built in mind to house hundreds of teenage girls that would go on to IS related fields, be it military, maintenance or sporting competitions. A vast expanse of Japanese soil covered with IS equipment. There are fields where students can be seen prepping and doing test runs with the practice IS models. In the air above are several IS' doing aerial maneuvers.

Minato begins his entry towards the school.

Despite all the machinery going around, there is a distinct air of femininity. This is the metaphorical no man land. A land he would have gladly avoided for the remainder of his life. If there was one thing Minato has learned it's that women were nowhere as innocent or shy as described in dramas. They were every bit as shifty, perverted, and self-serving as men in general. He was never one to hold onto delusions of "maidens". They behavior came from their personalities not their sex.

[I am not staying here for three years. Nothing good will come from staying here. How about you call up good ol' IS: Thantos and bust out of here. I'm choking on estrogen here. Look I'm all for getting trying date a chick, more power to ya. But Hordes of females are like packs of wolves fast, brutal, and loud. We still got a chance to turn back. Fuck why did Ms. Crazy kick me out too.]

Fully ignoring the A.I.'s breakdown the blue haired teen marched forward. From the depth of the school an attractive stern looking woman in her twenties began walking towards the teen. She wearing a combo business suit with skirt and a green tie. Her jet black hair reaches her back.

'Well time for Beelzebub to work his magic' thought the teen before activating the passive abilities of his Persona.

He blankly looks at her strict, and some say fearsome, eyes before cracking a smile and greeting her "Hey dear Chichi you're looking lovely today. Destroyed any armies today?"

Her response is a swift whack to the head with her attendance book. "Save it Shinonono come with me you're late as it is."

She then begins escorting him to class. Along the way numerous girls begin whispering and pointing towards half of the school's male population. All of them are swiftly ignored by the duo. One a teacher long since used to a rabid admirers, the other a stoic teen with little interest in the masses.

"By the end of your graduation here I expect this building to still be standing. No wild experiments on the student body, especially does you dislike. I don't want to find all our systems compromised due to excessive hacking and do try to keep explosions to a bare minimum, Shinonono." began the teacher, attempting to set some ground rules.

Minato gives her an innocent look, as though his mouth wouldn't melt butter. She isn't convinced or amused.

"Fine I'll be on my best behavior, whatever that is" mumbles the teen insincerely.

After a few minutes the pair reaches their destination, a classroom. Once inside the classroom of girls, the up and coming male IS pilot notices them diverting their attention to some nervous guy sitting down to him. He nonchalantly takes a sit behind the only other guy in the class.

On his way there he makes eye contact with the only other male, Ichika Orimura. He's a teen of average height and parted dark black hair. The two nod their heads in mutual male understanding. They're are sorely outnumbered and this year is going to suck hard.

As Minato takes a seat, the girls look him over in detail. He's a slim teen with short dark blue hair. His outfit is the academy's male uniform, white creased slacks and a white jacket. The jacket has red stripes on the length of the arms and the cuffs are a red and black combination. In his ears are earphones most likely connected to a personal mp3 player. The most notable feature is his face, it displays a full blown indifference to being in the classroom.

Once at his desk Minato proceeds to take a nap.

Minato is stirred awake from the sound of 1000 brain cells dying. Looking up he notices that the guy who introduced himself as Ichika Orimura was hit by a clipboard. Chichi still had a mean streak.

A bunch of his classmates began showing their extreme admiration for Chichi.

"KYAA-! It's the great Chifuyu, it's the really her"

"I've been your fan for years!"

"I could die happy learning from you great Chifuyu."

"Please treat me harshly then gently"

Chifuyu displays an annoyed expression and proceeds to swiftly hit each girl who spoke with a clipboard. She then turns around and addresses Ichika and Minato "sit down already my idiot of a brother and introduce yourself idiot 2."

"I am Minato a current student of this academy due to my mother's trickery. The reason I'm still here is that I don't think I can take on our teacher in an IS and escape safely. It is with great reluctance I greet you all. Thank you and have a nice day." introduces Minato with a somehow positively polite tone all the while.

A thick textbook is seen flying mach speed towards the lack luster student and hits the mark. Unfortunately, due to his Persona he feels no effect. He proceeds to annoy his mother's friend with the most polite and sincere expression as he says "Ms. Chifuyu your textbook seem to have ended up on my desk. You should take better care of your equipment."

His fellow male looks as though he has stopped the apocalypse, again. The only sign of the stern teacher's annoyance is a twitch of her eyebrow as Minato returns the book to her.

The assistant teacher Yamato begins the lesson. Ichika sits confused and Minato, uninterested, pulls out a laptop and continues working on his side project.

[LINE BREAK]

Tensions rise as class comes to an end. Both males feel a shiver run down their spines. In unison the two look around and see the almost pack mentality running through the girls. Before the girls are aware of what's going on, the only male IS pilots make a mad dash for it.

The rest of the class springs into action and the chase is on. Through the halls, around the corners, and up the stairs the stampede give chase.

Minato bobs and weaves around the girls standing in the halls. Whenever one of the horde get close he uses an unsuspecting bystanders as a sacrifice. Faculty and staff are fair game.

Ichika uses his better physical stamina to keep a fair distance away from the crowd. On occasions, due to panic, he has slipped forcing his partner in crime to drag him up and continue the mad sprint.

"Ichika I... we won't make it at this rate. Go...I.. hold them back. Let future generations know of my sacrifice."

"I REFUSE. I won't allow a comrade in arms to throw away his life. If future generations must know of this massacre, it will be from our own lips. Don't give up, we will make it."

"Don't give up, huh? Fine onwards Ichika. Up ahead I go right, you go left. Then we will be able to split their forces and increase the chances of escaping." suggested the calm faced Shinonono.

Seeing the fork in the hall, the two bump fits not as males, students, or friends, but as survivors. The younger Orimura takes a sharp left taking about half of the stampede. Minato goes right and continues his run.

He soon spots a window and jumps out of the fourth floor. To the surprise of the girls he lands safely and makes a dash for it.

"Haha. You all shall remember this as the day you almost caught Minato Shinonono"

Soon he spots a comfortable, secluded tree. Looking around he sits down and leans into it, preparing to take a well deserved nap. He soon hears someone approaching. Looking up he stares into kind vivid green eyes.

The girl in front of him has long flowing red hair. Her hair is tied into a long neat ponytail that falls to her waist. She has an intricate golden circlet headpiece above her ears and under her bangs. Attached to the headpiece are emerald tears on thin chains. Near the upper corners of her eyes light green eye shadow can be seen.

Her clothes is the female version of his uniform with a skirt that reaches mid thighs instead of a pair of pants. Covering her legs are black stockings. Her footwear of choice are boots.

The girl breaks into a warm smile and Minato responds in kind with a rare serene smile and addresses the girl.

"Hey Pyrrha glad to know my good buddy's at this academy. Maybe it won't be so bad after all."

"Be nice Minato. How did I know I find you lounging around? Are you alright?" she asks in concern.

"I kind of saw that crowd chasing you and Ichika. I suppose they got a tad overexcited about the only two male pilots. As time goes by I'm sure this will die down." the redhead encourages optimistically.

'If that's what you think maybe you've gone senile since I last saw you'

Minato receives a smack to his shoulder for his troubles.

"I assure you that I am mentally stable, you're just pessimistic. "

"How are you still able to do that? I know I'm not giving any body signals."

"Despite what some say, your eye expressions more than make up for your stoic face. Still you shouldn't look to incurably bored all the time. Take a page from your mom and smile more often." she suggests as she helps him up.

"Nah I'm good. Besides the whole cutesy smiling personality suits you better."

"Why thank you Minmin that's very sweet."

"You and my mother seem to love that nickname. I got to think of a nickname for you. Hmm. Pyrrhos, nah too long. Pyro? Too violent. You know what, I'll stick with Pyrrha for now. "

"I'm sure you'll figure out a wonderful nickname" assures the smiling teen, placing her hands behind her.

"Minmin is Alpha awake?"

[I'm right here Ms. Sugar. Finally a nice sane girl. I could cry right, but I don't have any tears.]

"Come now I'm sure the Shinonono family is lovely, despite all their experiments"

[There's where you are wrong Red. I have thousands of hours of footage to prove you wrong. The offer still stands, I'll make a great A.I. for you. Come on do it, PLEASE.]

"Where's my respect, I'm pretty sure I created you. You would fight me, but she gets the polite treatment. Why's that?"

[Simple how many generally nice, polite, caring, AND sane, girls do you know?]

"Point taken" admitted the A.I. developer.

"See you two get along just like real brothers. Anyway perhaps we should prepare to go. The next lesson begins soon."

"What class are you in anyway?"

"I'm in yours. You probably would have noticed if you weren't so absorbed in one of your projects. You should try to listen in class, you just might learn something new and Ms. Yamada is trying her hardest. " Pyrrha scolded lightly.

"I make no promises whatsoever. Alright on to class"

The two separated after reaching the classroom. Minato gave a dramatic nod to Ichika, who returned it with equal dramatics. As he sat down he took notice of his aunt Houki Shinonono.

'I'll talk to her later, if I feel like it.'

Minato activates his micro laptop and ignores the lecture. Although, he couldn't help but notice Ichika's anxious and confused face.

'Poor bastard, probably doesn't understand a word the teacher is saying.'

When she notices Ichika talking to some girl, Ms. Yamada asks if he was having difficulties understanding anything. He bravely admitted he knew nothing. Concerned the assistant teacher asks if anyone else is having the same problem, Minato proudly raises his hand and stands up.

"Aha, Ms. Yamada this is discrimination. I get it. You and the rest of the teachers don't appreciate me and Ichika coming in learning about IS, the previously woman only domain. Fine I won't stay where I'm not wanted"

"W..w...wait a moment. That's not it, please hold on" pleads the assistant concerned with offending her student.

"No, no need to deny it. I will be the bigger person and get out of here. Good day Academy may our paths never cross again."

As he prepares to grab his things, Chifuyu throws a clipboard, narrowly missing Minato, that embeds itself in the wall and cause fissures. "Sit. Down. Now."

Minato immediately complies.

"Ignore him Maya. He's a different type of idiot from my brother. I assure you he has a deep understanding of IS from mechanics to laws." she claimed shooting down his escape plan.

'Note to self, all future attempts should be done out of Chichi's sight.'

"As for you idiot brother, did you read the reference material I sent you?"

she questions her brother.

"Not at all. I thought it was an old phonebook and threw it away." he responds honestly.

One head to desk slam later, he was told to read all the reference material within a week.

"You brat, you were thinking that you didn't even want to come here right?", she more stated then asked. Somehow she seemed to have read her brother's mind. Ichika looks bothered.

"No matter whether you wished for it or not, people can't get away from an interactive life. If you want to abandon it, abandon your identity as a human first."

'But to accept these outside forces controlling your life without resisting is to be a sheep not a human' , idly thought Minato in objection.

Class carries on.

[LINE BREAK]

Students begin leaving the classroom. A blonde girl approaches Ichika. And asks for a moment of his time. As she speaks Minato notices something.

'Ichika is lost in his thoughts again. He should probably learn to fake alertness.'

"Are you listening to me?"

"I'm sorry, what did you need?"

"Wait a second! You should be greatly honored to be speaking to one of my status. Shouldn't you attitude be more grateful?!"

Ichika's now on high alert. He has never been good with these types, but if he's calm he should be able to talk his way out of this.

"My mistake, but I have no idea who you are."

"Ha, too bad girl, seems you're aren't so great after all huh?" added Minato adding fuel to the flames.

"Be silent you mongrel, don't you two know who I am? I am Cecilia Alcott, representative candidate student for England and this school highest entrance exam scorer. "

"May I ask a question?"

"Since it's my job as an elite to enlighten the lower class, you may ask away."

'Wait for the Ichika punch line.'

"What's a representative candidate student?"

A number of the eavesdropping girls fall in surprise. Not all lives are controlled by IS it seems.

"Don't worry Ichika it's no problem. The candidates are possible pilots for a country's IS. If selected they become an IS representatives like your sister was." helpfully added the blue haired teen.

"That's right we are the elites of the IS world. As a matter of fact, it's a miracle for you to be in the same class with one of the chosen ones. Do you realize how fortunate you are?"

"Oh do go on, we just love hearing you pat yourself in the back. All hail Cecilia the second coming of Chifuyu. "

The Englishwoman began steaming at the heavy sarcasm from the male Shinonono. She takes a breath and continues.

"When I heard you two were the only males in the world who could pilot IS' I suppose I placed my expectations too high. "

"Please avoid making assumptions that will put me in an uncomfortable position."

"Boo woo your expectations. If your head was any larger you wouldn't be able to stand straight."

"Hump. Since I'm an elite, I'll be kind to people like you. If you two cry and beg I'll teach you about IS. After all, I am the only student to defeat an instructor during the entrance exam."

"But I also defeated an instructor. "

"W-what?"

"Congratulations, Ichika."

"How can you defeat an instructor", demands the blonde girl.

"Maybe it's because I'm not a girl?"

The bell for class rings again. Cecilia returns to her seat after stating that the conversation isn't over.

Unaware of the previous argument Ms. Yamada begins, "Before class begins, we need to select a student representative. The selected student will participate in the inter-class tournament. Their other responsibility is to attend student council and committee meetings. Are there any suggestions?"

The girls begin shouting suggestions.

"Ichika Orimura should be selected"

"I agree"

"How about Minato"

"That sounds good too"

"Alright, so the candidates are Minato and Ichika" Ms. Yamada begins writing their names on the board.

"OBJECTION, I refuse any and all nominations", screamed Minato, already having a good idea where this would lead up to.

"Wait a second, I don't want anything to do with this"

"You idiots 1 and 2 don't have any room to refuse. Those nominated should be prepared."

Just as the two males were to argue their case, an outrage voice is heard.

"I can't accept this outcome! I will not spend a whole year in disgrace by having a male as our representatives. In terms of ability, it's obvious that I should be the class representative. It'll be troubling if some rare far-east monkey is to be chosen because he is a rare breed! I came to this island country to polish up my IS skills, and I have no interest in joining a circus!"

Initially both males were quite willing to allow this tirade so they could get out of the position, but the longer she ran her mouth, the more the duo were losing their patience.

"In the first place, living in such a country with an underdeveloped level of culture is excruciatingly painful for me—"

Ichika slammed his desk and stood up, heatedly returning the first shot.

"Aren't you being just a bit arrogant. No culture huh? How many years has your country won the world's worst cuisine award?"

"Are you insulting my country?!"

Indignant of the hypocrisy the male Shinonono throws his gloves into the ring.

"First of all lower your voice who do you think you're talking to. Secondly, insult, INSULT? You've been running your mouth at us over something your FEMALE classmates decided. Uncultured, monkeys you say, well look at you. You come to JAPANESE soil to better your IS skills, you teacher is not only the previous JAPAN IS Representative but the wholly recognized best in the world. As a matter of fact if I recall correctly, isn't the great genius Tabane Shinonono Japanese? What do you call your country if all they do is try to play catch up the intellect of one of these native uncultured swine? Sit yourself down before you make yourself look even more ignorant."

The class grows stunned at the outburst. The normally inattentive student had just verbally shot down Cecilia. He was currently radiating an aura of dominance that the class expected of Ms. Orimura. There was also surprise that the younger Orimura had a sharp tongue as well.

Refusing to be outdone Cecilia spoke again, "It's a battle. The three of us and the winner becomes the representative. Even if you beg for mercy or a handicap it's too late"

"You should be begging us for a handicap."

"I like the way you think Ichika"

At that moment, the whole class, minus one concerned redhead, erupted with laughter.

"O-Orimura-kun, are you serious?"

"Isn't a man being stronger than woman a story of the past?"

"Orimura. Maybe you and Minato can pilot an IS, but that's just overdoing it."

Due to the creation of IS men have become overwhelmingly weaker. Females have come to believe that men are powerless. They believe if a war of factions occurred men would have no means to combat IS.

'Arrogance comes before the fall for all beings'

[LINE BREAK]

"Room 1021, 1023, ah here's 1025. Let's see what my room looks like"

Minato unlocks the door to his new dorm room. It's pretty upscale. There are 2 large beds positioned side by side. All in all the atmosphere is of high class.

The showers turn off. In a few minutes Ichika in a t-shirt and shorts comes out with a towel on hand. He looks pretty relieved to have taken a hot shower.

"Hey Ichika, I see you're enjoying the room huh?"

"Yup, I feel comfortable just looking at the room. Long live this country. "

"Yeah, I still can't believe I'm in this academy. Why mom, WHY? So, how did you get roped into this?"

"I may have gotten lost for a normal entrance examination and touched an IS. From there it was all downhill. The past's the past and I'm just going to have to face reality. How about you? I mean I know your mom's involved and all but that's pretty vague."

"Oh yeah, since we buddies I don't mind sharing. My full name is Minato Shinonono., son of the genius Tabane Shinonono."

Although he's surprised, Ichika doesn't seem too affected. Ichika then responds.

"Tabane had a son? Well that's a surprise. How's she doing anyway with the whole 'World's Most Wanted Person' thing. "

"We take it in stride. We usually just wear a disguise if we're going out regularly. You think you're going to be ready for this battle royale? I don't know about you , but I don't feel like hearing 'I told you so' from our classmates. "

Ichika begins laughing nervously and says "I may have been a bit hot-blooded on that front. Things just sort of escalated there. Well Sis isn't going to be much help, she has more of a sink or swim approach. I think I'm going to try to learn from my childhood friend Houki. Hey isn't she like your aunt?"

"Yeah she is, but let's keep that between us. I want to see how long it takes for her to find out. I'm going to ask a childhood friend as well, her name is Pyrrha. "

[Ask her if she'll take me man. Don't take this away from me.]

"W-what?!" Ichika stutters. He curiously walks around where Alpha is visually projected.

"That's pretty cool who is that?"

"It's an A.I. of my creation named Alpha. He's like a carry on buddy that can hold records and helps me run various systems on my IS. Took me 5 years to get him working. "

[What are you two assholes looking at, I'm not on display. Thanks a lot idiot, now this kid is going to practicing IS for God knows how long and I will be stuck for the ride.]

"Oops my bad?"

[Heads up Queen Crazy is contacting you]

The large screen TV in the room turns on and shows a crisp image of Tabane laughing manically.

" Hey Minmin I decided to check on you. I hope you made friends with Ikkun and Houki-chan. "

"I appreciate the call Mom. I'm doing fine and yeah we're friends. We are comrades that bonded through trial by fire. As for Aunt Houki, I plan on talking to her after the upcoming battle royale."

" Yay show them what for Minmin. No one messes with a Shinonono or an Orimura. Oh, oh you and Ikkun can be second coming of the Shinonono/Orimura power duo. Then no one would mess with you. " Tabane suggests.

There is a sudden explosion in the background and Minato's mother laughs joyously.

"Bye. Love you Minmin and go show those girls who's boss. Good luck to you too Ikkun" Tabane says, ending the session.

[That had better been her lab.]

Before both males could continue their discussion there is a knock on the door. Curious as to who it is Minato opens it and is surprised to see his childhood friend. Once again he finds himself smiling kindly to her. He then immediately pulls her in and slams the door shut.

"Was that really necessary Minato?" she ask, regaining her balance.

"I'm not letting those banshees bother me in my room." he replies, somewhat apologetically.

He brings her over to his roommate to give introductions.

"Ichika this is the childhood friend I was talking about earlier. She's Pyrrha Nikos one of nicest girls you'll meet. Pyrrha, this is Ichika my bud and roommate."

Pyrrha smiles happily while shaking Ichika's hand. Ichika is pleasantly surprised by her warm attitude. He wishes Cecilia could take some lessons from her or better yet the whole classroom. She would probably never chase him for 10 minutes down a hallway.

"Always a pleasure meeting one of Minato's friends. Sorry for disturbing you in your room."

Pleasantries taken care of, Pyrrha returns to her original objective.

"I came over to talk about class today. Even though I felt you unduly worsened the situation, it wasn't right for the class to laugh at you. I just want you know that I believe you and Ichika have very real chances to win. Cecilia may be experienced but she isn't some veteran, and you have been known to pull through in long shots. So, if you have any questions or concerns you can freely come to me." the redhead finishes, offering her support.

"Thank you for offering Pyrrha. I think I'll take you on your offer. Are you free right after classes from now to the royale?"

"Then I'll see you then Minato. Do try to stay out trouble. Have a goodnight Minato and you too Ichika." Pyrrha finishes, stating her farewells. She soon exit the room.

"Well Ichika I'll be unpacking how about you?"

"I have to sign some forms to get my personal IS unit, do you have yours already?"

"All set to go." replies Minato. He's starting feel like things are looking up.

[LINE BREAK]

There are five days until the battle royale commences. Both men are earnestly preparing. Minato is setting off to meet Pyrrha on one of the practice fields available to students. On the other hand Ichika is following Houki to the Kendo club, for IS battle preparation.

' Good luck Ichika' solemnly thought the blue haired teen. He believes his roommate is biting off more than he can chew going unprepared to an all girls Kendo club. Hopefully, Houki will be some kind of teaching prodigy.

While waiting for his tutor, Minato begins stretching. He is currently wearing his IS suit. It comprises of a navy blue skin-tight long pants and equally form fitting shirt. His shirt has a porting that stretches to the base of his nose and acts as a mask covering the majority of his face.

Pyrrha soon reaches the field. She is wearing a dark red IS female suit, which has the similar design to an old Japanese school swimsuit. Upon noticing her student she picks up the pace.

"Hello Minmin, I hope you weren't waiting too long. I was deciding how we would split up our workload. If I recall correctly the battle is in 6 days right?" The time period was tight and they needed to focus and knowing her friend he probably had no interest in actually piloting an IS before coming to the academy.

"That's about right. So let's start on today's lesson." the ever stoic Shinonono replied. If he was going to spend time doing this, he was going to do it right.

"Today we will focus primary on flight and maneuverability activate your IS please." she instructed before activating her personal IS.

Her IS name is Gold Amazon. It was provided by the Italian government since she was IS Representative Candidate. It's body is predominately brown with shades of gold mixed in. The arms have some odd gold gauntlets. Positioned in the hands of the Golden Amazon is red sword with gold trimmings.

"First smoothly manipulate your systems to carry you upward"

"On it, Alpha regulate all system and prepare for combat"

[Yeah, yeah. You know it's not too late to quit. Quitting is always fun, everyone's doing it. ]

"All right Minmin today's lesson is...DODGE" exclaimed the redhead already accelerating towards her pupil.

[It is going to be one those weeks isn't it?]

Day 2:

"ALPHA SHUT THIS THING DOWN. I think I'm going to be sick"

[Shut it. I working on it. Do you know how many calculations I need to work these coffins? HUH!]

"Control your center of gravity and swing more naturally you two. You're almost there."

Day 3:

"These claws shouldn't be this hard to use. Come on Mom now you're just being cruel."

[Could of told you that one. Queen Crazy was going to get you sooner or later.]

"Shut up Alpha"

"Keep in mind that corrosion is a slow process so don't rely too heavily on it. Now come at me"

Day 4:

"Hold still Pyrrha, how am I going to hook onto you if you're dashing all over the place?"

"Sorry Minmin but your opponents won't hold still, DODGE!"

[Damn you suck. You probably should get that dodging thing down. Seems like a pretty applicable skill in battle if you ask me.]

"Bite me"

Day 5:

"Haha I totally own in one handed swordsmanship. What do you have to say about that?"

"Did you just change your sword into a gun."

"Yes"

[Well fuck.]

"Congratulation you survived my crash course in IS battling. I am really proud that you were able to hold through the whole training. How do you feel" asked the redhead, she was just grinning in pride of her pupil.

"As long as I don't battle you I think I have a chance. I have to say you are really good pilot and teacher."

"Thank you and you were an excellent student. See if you put your mind to it you can succeed. You should rest up for tomorrow."

After walking Pyrrha back to her room, Minato had every intention on sitting back and relaxing. Inside of his room, he saw his roommate just brooding around hopelessly. He had a sinking feeling but asked anyway.

"What's the matter" asked the Persona user.

"Five days, five days wasted. We practiced Kendo into the late hours but not a word on IS anything. I'm done, screwed, finished. By the time Cecilia is done my pride will be a stain on the ground." Ichika didn't have nearly as successful of a week.

"Ouch. I feel for you. Look Pyrrha put me through the grinder and I'm tired as hell, but you know what, I'm not leaving you behind. Get ready for Minato Shinonono's Boot Camp. When I'm through with you Cecilia will be the least of your worries. " The only males on campus had to stick together or the academy wins.

"Alright"

Once they got on a deserted practice field, both pilots activated their units. Ichika's unit was a snowy white.

'He's not even in 1st shift yet. This is going to be a long night. You owe me one.'

"First thing you must learn Ichika is-DODGE"

[The student has now become the master. Scream and burn you bastard.]

Many manly blood and tears were shed this night.

[LINE BREAK]

It's the day of the battle and Ichika is in his designated cockpit waiting anxiously with his IS Byakushiki deployed. During the events of yesterday's 'training' his IS had reach 1st shift and with it was increased power, speed, and use of Yukihira Nigata. Yukihira a blade whose story is intertwined with the legend of Chifuyu's reign as an IS Representative.

An automatic door in the cockpit opened and Chifuyu walked through. Her facial expression as hard as any day. Seeing Ichika she moves towards him.

"All systems are running appropriately correct? Ichika, are you feeling alright?"

Even though she appeared as usual, Ichika could pick up the note of worry in her voice. He attempted to lessen her anxiety.

" Yes, Big Sis, I'm feeling great."

"I see."

While she sounds assured, Ichika had always been able to read her at important times as this.

"I may not be as skilled as you, but we siblings know how to get work done. You've taught me all you could in a week of class and given me the resources to help myself. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. If worst come to shove, Minato has my back" Ichika assures his sister and guardian.

"Hmph, who's worried?" Although relief betrays her words.

He then focused his attention to Houki. The IS allows for him to have 360 degree vision. Noting that she's hesitant to say something, he speaks first.

"Houki."

"Ye-Yes?"

"I'm going."

"Ah, win and come back!"

He nodded in response and flew his unit out to the stadium. The stadium had a 200m diameter and was packed with spectators. Cecilia was floating around in her blue IS Blue Tears. She was holding a large 2m long gun, Starlight MKIII. Minato was in his ominous looking pitch black IS: Thantos.

"I applaud your valor for not running away" Cecilia snorted as she placed her hand on her hip, giving off that royalty atmosphere.

Neither male rose to the bait. Ichika had his game face on and Minato looked like he couldn't care less. Which was probably true. The alarm that commences the battle rings.

"I'll give you two one last chance"

Ichika decided to bite.

"Chance?"

[Really, right now, she's going to pull this right now? I bust my ass working with you and mini-Ori, and she's going to pull the whole 'for your sake you best give up' speech. Nah, nada, nope the bitch is eating laser right here right now.]

"It's clear to everyone here that I'm going to come out the victor. To avoid all the pain and humiliation all you two have to do is get on your knees and apologize."

Without warning Minato shoots 7 of his coffins at Cecilia. Quick to respond she narrowly weaves around 4 of them. One chips at her shoulder piece and the other two hit her abdomen and sides simultaneously knocking her off balance. She is sent flying to the opposite side of the arena.

Readjusting herself, Cecilia takes note of her surroundings. The seven coffins are scattered in the sky all around her unit. Initial scans from her IS doesn't bring forth any useful information. Keeping in mind to watch out for the coffins, she refocuses on her two opponents.

Minato's right claw becomes a sickly and ominous purple color right before he slams the ground with tremendous speed. This brings up a lot of dust around the arena ground.

Ichika immediately activates Ignition Boost and flies towards Cecilia. Noticing his actions, she attempts to lock on but Ichika is faster. He calls his sword and attempts a horizontal slash. She dodges just in time and he flies by her, due to the boost continuing.

Thinking quickly, he slams his feet on a levitating coffin to stop his overshoot. This small lull is enough time for the Englishwoman to take aim and fire. The coffin Ichika is on tilts him away from the blast and absorbs the oncoming fire. It then proceeds to vertically flip and launch Ichika towards his opponent.

Forgoing the use of the blade, he uses the surprise of his launch to grab Cecilia by the head and activate yet another Ignition Boost towards another coffin. Cecilia meets the coffin head first. Strengthening his hold on her, Ichika repeatedly slams her head into the coffin.

[LINE BREAK]

"Amazing, they're doing great!" Maya Yamada exclaimed while watching her two least inattentive students excelling.

"Although Minato doesn't seem to be doing anything is his IS alright?"

"Idiot 2 is right now backing up my idiot brother. Those coffins are being controlled by him and is blocking and launching my brother around. Without them, he wouldn't be doing so well. Hmph... he still has a lot to work on." the always strict Chifuyu evaluates the duo's performance. If one looked close enough, they would see a small smirk forming.

"Wow, it doesn't even look like they had piloted IS units for just a week. They make a great team."

"Don't encourage them Maya, the Idiot Duo don't need swelled heads"

[LINE BREAK]

Frustrated at the turn of events Cecilia finally kicks Ichika off of her. She is currently shaking in anger. These two mongrels have been humiliating her in front of her peers and betters. They won't get any mercy even if they beg for it.

"Blue Tears system package: bits deployment."

The four bits that had been acting as part of the wings of her unit detached. Two bits shot down to Minato and the remaining begin approaching Ichika.

Immediately Ichika retreats and stays in range of the coffins. It becomes a game of tag. The bits aren't letting him out of sight. He begins doing intricate movements in the sky as though it's an air show in an attempt to lose the bits. While swerving two shots hit his leg. The damage is moderate and he only loses 70 shield points. Nonetheless, it puts him on alert.

Minato is faring better on the ground. Since his unit specializes in close distance combat, the bits are being put to work. Eventually the bits stop and rapid fire point blank at him. In a feat that stuns the audience, IS: Thantos begins dodging at such a pace that there are after-images of him.

Having had enough, he summons his sword. It's a sword whose blade is in the shape of a double helix. He does a horizontal swipe and destroys one of the bits.

"Alpha begin usurping control on the other bit. I want her weapons to be the instrument of her defeat. By the end of the day she'll know to never cross a Shinonono. "

[Roger. Hacking sequence 25%...39%...74%...100%. Full access to Blue Tears System Package: Optical Drone A. Aim lock and fire baby.]

The hijacked bit charges energy and points towards Cecilia. The blonde is astonished and frantic of the oncoming attack. She covers her face with her arms awaiting rapid fire. The bit fires and...completely misses Cecilia. As a matter of fact she was in no peril whatsoever.

"Alpha you are the worst shot in the world. How could you miss that, she was standing still, right above us. You had her locked on. That had to be intentional."

[Hey. It wasn't my fault...this piece of junk is busted. Besides no one could've made that shot.]

"Whatever switch to manual control. Let me show you how it's done."

Taking a hold of the bit Minato aims and fires on the two bits that are interfering with Ichika. With a large explosion the two bits are destroyed. To finish the job, Minato crushes the bit in hand with his claws.

[LINE BREAK]

"Alcott is running out of options. Ichika and Minato are tearing apart her offenses one at a time. While both are at a disadvantage since their units are close range oriented, they excel at their roles. Minato has absolute territory on the ground field and his defenses can withstand most ranged attacks. Orimura is able to aptly dodge and weave around the coffins and his sheer speed allows him to get into close range battle." analyzes Chifuyu. Chances of Cecilia's victory were rapidly decreasing due to her dismissal of her opponents' strengths.

"Orimura and Minato must really want to be class representatives." The assistant suggests happily. Here she thought the two wanted nothing to do with the class.

"Hmph... doubt it. Idiot 1 is probably still upset about Alcott's insults on Japan. As for Idiot 2, he just venting having to attend the academy on an all too easy target."

The mother and son pair could be so difficult when pulled away from their research.

[LINE BREAK]

"This isn't over yet." Shouts Cecilia refusing to acknowledge the two.

She activates her two missile pods. They were acting as the bottom of her IS' 'skirt'. Using the target seeking feature, she fires a shot at Minato and Ichika.

Ichika turns away from Cecilia and speeds towards Minato. He cuts the missile going towards Minato and then lands right behind him. Seeing his cue, Minato pulls out his last coffin and shields the two from the missile.

Without missing a beat, Minato creates an energy link to a coffin right beside Cecilia. Ichika catches on and holds onto his roommate. The two are pulled quickly toward the coffin. The two rid the blonde of her missile pods via a claw and blade respectively.

Undeterred, Cecilia aims the MKIII at the pair and Minato takes the hit. After the smoke clears, it is revealed that the IS: Thantos is perfectly fine and Ichika pulls to the front.

"Is this the easy victory that you envisioned Alcott? To think you would push me so far. I'll show what I can do when I'm serious." proclaims the male Orimura. His tone and facial expression perfectly matching his sister's. He has every intention of ending the battle.

With his blade in hand, Ichika activates Reiraku Byakuya. Energy coats the blade and he prepares a strike that will completely bypass the opponents shields.

Anticipating the attack Cecilia makes an attempt to move.

"You will stay where you are, Alcott." Minato calmly states a single sentence that ushers in her demise. Four coffins are now linked to his IS and he has them hook onto each of the blonde's limbs, thus eliminating escape.

"Reiraku Byakuya!" announces Ichika as the blade obliterates her shields. The safety mode is called into affect and her unit shuts down.

Minato's coffins releases her and she free falls. Ichika races and catches her in a princess hold.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yes" Cecilia stutters, a blush covering her face.

[Finally the English hag is down. Can we please stop now?]

As always the angry A.I. is ignored.

[LINE BREAK]

After her defeat, Cecilia is placed in a secluded part of the arena so Ichika and Minato can continue on.

"So Ichika it's just you and me."

"I know. I can't believe we must do battle. We are like brothers, NO closer than brothers. But now we have to fight each other."

"It is horrors and tragedies like this that shape this violent world we live in."

"Was it not a few days ago we pushed each other up as this academy tried to tear us down! Why should we let their mechanizations and schemes tear us apart. Is it worth it?"

"I don't know ICHIKA. I don't have all the answers, maybe it's some twisted cosmic joke that only one of use can walk away from this arena."

"Say no more. Do you think I don't know your sorrow, your desperation, your sense of uselessness? Huh! I'm a mountain that has been moved. I'm a river that is all dried up. I'm an ocean nothing floats on. I'm a sky nothing wants to fly in. And I'm a fugitive that has no legs to run. Can't you see I have no choice, my brother."

"I see. Then let us fulfill our mission, are you ready?"

"Yes"

Truly these two had absolutely no intentions of taking this seriously after their mutual foe was eliminated. Yes this would be the formal creation of the Idiot Duo of IS Academy.

[LINE BREAK]

"It's so sad Chifuyu. Why do they have to be torn apart. Do you think they'll still be friends after this. Maybe we should cancel the match?" cries Maya at the heart wrenching display the two boys were giving.

"Again Maya, don't encourage them. If they have no intention of doing this seriously, theyt should have the decency to forfeit the match and not act out this farce." Ichika's elder sister responded. It appeared as though she was getting a migraine.

[LINE BREAK]

Back on the arena crowd the two competitors were staring at each other intensely. Not a sound escape the audience. They slowly flew around in circles just reading their opponents. Their combined battle auras saturated the surrounding air.

Minato flexed his claws tightly, his breathing steadying. Behind him an image of a raging gold dragon appeared. Within its claws were multiple colored orbs. It looked at its opponent and roared.

Not to be outdone, Ichika rolled his neck, still keeping an eye on Minato. Behind him appeared an image of a proud Phoenix its feather ruffled as it sized up the dragon. It cawed in anticipation.

Following some unseen signal the duo dashed towards each other.

"This story ends today" shouted Ichika with a dramatic roar.

"I will break the bonds that tie us together. There we be no dawn for you."

"MINATO!"

"ICHIKA!"

The two flew at each other with gusto. Their units came dangerously closer and closer. Just feet from each other the two arced their fist back and brought it to the front. When their fists came to striking distance Minato and Ichika yelled respectively. Years from now the brothers at arms would smile fondly at this moment where they cemented their friendship.

"SCISSORS/ROCK"

This stunt caused a multitude of reactions. The general populace face faulted. Maya glittered at the peaceful resolution. Chifuyu rubbed her head to dissipate the worsening headache. Countries away, Tabane was laughing uncontrollably. Pyrrha just fondly shook her head at her long time friend' s antics. This was just like him.

"Looks like you get the position Minato, good luck."

" Don't you smile at me. Be a pal and take the position."

"No way it's your cross to bear."

"Worth a try."

[LINE BREAK]

Returning to his cockpit Minato noticed Pyrrha waiting for him with a towel and water bottle in hand.

"Congratulations Minmin I knew you could win."

"Thanks it means a lot coming from you."

"Not a problem. I was really impressed that you took the battle seriously as long as you did. If not for the end, I would have been shocked by your performance. I have to say that was one of the more...unique ending to an IS battle. I'm sure your mother would have been pleased."

[LINE BREAK]

"Everyone was actually praising you, and this is the outcome we get in return! Super idiot #1."

It seems at Ichika's cockpit he's receiving a promotion. He rose from idiot to super idiot. Ah the joys of a strict elder sister.

"It's because you didn't take it seriously at the end at all. Idiots like Minato might play along but another would just shoot you down."

"Yes Big Sis."

"But for an idiot who's only had an IS for a week, you were acceptable." Chifuyu admitted warmly, deciding the hold a bit back on the scolding.

"Y-yes, thank you!"

"Don't get a big ego. You still have lots more to work on. Anyway, that's all for today. Head back and rest."

'Ah, my strict elder sister is back? Goodbye sweet Chifuyu I will dearly miss you. Please come and visit as much as you want.'

Ichika then received a smack to the head.

"Thinking rude things again are you?"

"Sorry."

"Hmph, as long as you understand."

On his way back to his dorm he's accompanied by his childhood friend Houki. She's stares blankly at him.

"Loser"

'Huh? Why so cruel?! You're colder than any arctic. Is that why I'm shivering? Come on Sun I need some warmth!'

"Are you making fun of me, Ichika?"

"Why do you assume that"

"Why are you hesitating?"

"I'll have you know this is the hip new way to speak in the States."

Houki drew her wooden sword quite quickly at that.

"OOOWWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I saw an idiot and was trying to knock some sense into him."

Ichika rather disliked that 'it's common sense' tone of voice she was using. What happened to Japan's security? Between her and his sister, Ichika will be brain dead by the end of the year.

With the conversation ending, the two walk quietly. Wanting to end the awkward silence Ichika speaks.

"I still need some help with IS training. I don't really have the same amount of control like Minato when I'm piloting."

"Is that so? Why don't you ask Ms. Orimura or our upperclassmen?"

"Oh, well I don't really want to bother Big Sis. She already has a lot on her plate, being an instructor and all. Besides, I don't want people to scream favoritism. If it's too much of an in inconvenience I guess I could ask an upperclassmen."

"Wait a moment, I didn't say I won't do it. Since you asked I will take time out to tutor you."

"Great, oh Houki quick question."

"Hmm, what is it?"

"Have you been holding yourself from going to the restroom all this time? It's not healthy to hold it in." Ichika asks, once again displaying brave honesty.

The sound of a bamboo blade hitting an idiot echoed in the empty halls.

[LINE BREAK]

While in the shower, Cecilia continued to ponder on today's battle. More importantly on Ichika. She couldn't stop thinking about those determined eyes he had that was so different from her father's.

Her father could have been seen as a weak willed individual. His sense of self-worth most likely diminished marrying her business tycoon of a mother that came from a rich family. Growing up with such a male model, she decided she didn't want to marry a man like that.

As time went on, her mother grew detached from her father.

Then the accident occurred. Hundreds had died at that railway accident. Now she was the sole inheritor of a vast fortune. To prevent losing the money to wayward individuals, she studied anything and everything to keep an edge, including IS. With her high compatibility, she received prestige and ended up piloting Blue Tears.

She then came to Japan to increase her experience and ending up meeting Ichika Orimura.

Her heart raced at the thought of him. She wanted to know more about these feelings, about Ichika.

The shower continued running.

[LINE BREAK]

The Idiot Duo were now back in class. Ichika was sitting idly, while Minato was wearing his mp3 player and typing away, working on a side project.

Soon came in Cecilia Alcott she walked towards Ichika and Minato. Ichika looked up, Minato, on the other hand, completely ignored her.

"Ichika, Minato, I wish to apologize for my behavior the previous week. I ridiculed the two of you and was completely out of line. I shouldn't have lost my self-control."

'Huh? Did she just call me by name?'

"It's alright, I, we, also got too heated. Apology accepted." Ichika responded sincerely, happily willing to let bygones be bygones.

Cecilia worriedly looked towards the male Shinonono. He hadn't looked up from his project during the whole conversation. Noticing her looking at him, he simply nodded and went back to work. She supposed that was the best she could expect.

The class of course reacted.

"Oh, she is so professional."

"Even though she lost, she is being so graceful."

"As expected of an IS Representative candidate."

"Yeah, she will make a good class rep."

That last comment surprised the Englishwoman. Hadn't she been the complete loser, the first to be removed from the battle royale? Seeing her confusion Ichika decided to inform her.

"It seems somehow Minato has convinced the class that you are the most suitable candidate."

"Oh."

When Ichika had came in, most of the class, everyone except Pyrrha, had been making an effort not to look at Minato's general direction. He didn't know what his roommate did, but seeing Minato's innocent smile, his usually lax instincts told him to mind his own business. Yeah, he wasn't touching that one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**"Dialogue"**

**'Thought'**

**[A.I. Dialogue]**

**This is my first story, so I would really appreciate some constructive feedback on it. I am especially concerned with characterization and my battle scenes. I also want to thank the readers for all the hits, alerts, and favorites this story has garnered. You guys rock! **

* * *

Chapter Start

In the Shinonono/Orimura dorm room, many of their combined belongings were casually floating about. It seems that Minato decided to mess around with anti-gravity. Ichika was more amused than anything. How many people could claim their friends could mess with gravity at a whim?

"Not that I'm bothered or anything, but what's with the floating?" Ichika asked curiously, he wasn't too bothered, his roommate was always working on something or another.

"It's part of my final testing for my Propulsion side project. I need the total weightlessness of space to calibrate my systems and test to see if adequate force for speed and direction is being used. It's coming out to be a success by the way. " Those weeks of not paying attention in class were finally paying off!

"That's neat. Well, good luck with that."

Ichika searched around the room and found the remote control. Gliding towards his goal, Ichika grabbed the remote and return to the general area of his bed. Using the remote he activated the entertainment A.I. TOM.

TOM took the figure of a humanoid robot. His armor was sleek and mostly a dark blue. On his forearms were gauntlets and his chest had a styled X shape. The helmet had a deep black lens. The fingers, thighs, and upper portion of the arms were white.

Minato created TOM as a means to maximize enjoyment of the room's entertainment center. There was a 40' wide screen TV, surround sound, video games, 3d display, and other such gadgets. TOM rather took his job seriously and tended to act as some type of host. He could usually be found sitting in a really high tech, and comfortable looking chair.

[Hey Ichika my man. Are you prepared for an awesome time? All your favorites right here in one line up. Are you excited, I know I am. ]

Ichika loved hearing TOM talk. It was too cool. He wished he knew TOM when he was younger. Afternoon cartoons would've have been so much better. TOM even took over commercial interruptions and instead did highlights of his favorite shows and games. He sometimes hijacked project folders for upcoming games!

"Go for it. Nothing beats sitting back and watching your favorite shows after a long day at school. The only thing that could beat this is soaking in a spa."Ichika responded, excited to catch up on his list. He and Alpha just watched TV as Minato continued his experiments.

Alpha turned to Ichika and started some small talk.

[So Ichika, pretty interesting IS you have there.]

"Yep, it belonged to Big Sis. She leaves some pretty big shoes to fill."

[May I add, what a beautiful IS it is. It's sleek form and intimidating form is pretty first class.]

"Uhuh. Are you going somewhere with this?"

[Nah, well since you ask. How about you just put in a good word for me huh? ]

"A good word?"

[Yeah. You know a compliment here, a boast there. Simple stuff really.]

"You do know it's an IS right? I don't think it works that way."

[Don't hurt yourself thinking too hard alright? I just need you to grease the wheels on this bad boy. Once she gets a taste of Alpha she won't be able to stop.]

"Al...alright?"

In the background Minato begins to laugh hysterically. Alpha responds with a series of choice words at the male Shinonono. The upcoming argument is stopped by rapid knocking on the door.

"I got it Ichika."

Opening the door, Minato sees Chifuyu Orimura, their teacher. As expected from Chifuyu, her expression is seemingly annoyed and stern at the same time. She walks into the room and notices the state of affairs.

"Shinonono, I don't know what you did, but set the gravity back right. There are complaints all over the dorms that students are having difficulties with all the floating that's going around."

"Hold it right there Chichi. Isn't it too much to simply point the finger at me? Where's your evidence, your investigation, I demand justice! It could have easily been any of the other students. Even Ichika here could have done it. You're not being impartial at all. I call for a professional review of your behavior!"

The room fell silent. The two siblings looked at each other then back at the male Shinonono. Ichika had to respect the sheer audacity of his roommate to act as though anyone but a Shinonono would or could have pulled this stunt.

Minato finally broke underneath the intense stare down. "Fine, you're no fun. This academy doesn't deserve anti-gravity anyway. Let the weak willed slump on the ground like animals." He proceeds to start changing settings on a device on his desk. Afterwards, the gravity can be felt returning to the room.

"Make sure this doesn't happen again. While I'm here I will begin your dorm inspection."

She begins a typical search through the room. This behavior surprises Ichika and makes him wonder.

'Since I'm living in the dorms now, how will Big Sis take care of the house? No one stays at the house now, right? I'll probably have to go back on the weekends. Better yet, does Big Sis do her laundry properly. I always recall washing them when I was washing mine. For one so picky about her fabric, she doesn't seem to know how to take care of it. You are wearing fresh underwear, right? Please say you wash them, you 24-year-old member of society!'

Once again reading his thoughts, Chifuyu proceeds to smack him not too gently on the head.

"You're thinking of something extremely rude aren't you?"

"Sorry, I'll try not to make such a mistake again in the future."

"Good that you can learn."

This was clearly a loving sibling duo.

Chifuyu continues the check and when she's satisfied, she begins walking out the door. Right before she exits she states, "I expect you two idiots to be on your best behavior. I will not have you two tearing this academy down in one of your stunts."

"Sure Chichi/ Yes Big Sis" Minato and Ichika answered respectively.

"Oh yes, Ms. Yamada wanted me to tell you that they are getting your bathing time in the spa settled. So soon your guys will have a time slot, don't abuse it." She warned as she exited the room.

Ichika began crying tears of joy. Finally he could have the soothing warmth of the spas. Even Minato seemed to be a bit excited. As healthy Japanese males, they rather enjoyed the spas.

With the good news in mind, Minato returns to his research while Ichika has TOM restart the TV.

Line Break

The following day the roommates are having lunch in the Academy lunchroom. Ichika is sitting down with Houki and Cecilia. Minato is eating with Pyrrha. Both tables were garnering attention for different reasons.

Unsurprisingly Cecilia and Houki were arguing with each other. Ichika couldn't really follow. They seemed to have some kind of tension with each other. Why couldn't they just get along? If he didn't know better, Ichika would believe that they were competing for something. If only he knew what.

With Minato and Pyrrha, other students were shocked to see how much Minato was putting away. Neatly to the side of him, there were over 30 plates of finished meals piling up. To the envy of some of the girls, he was still eating away as though it was natural to eat so much. Taking a break from his meal, he looked to his companion.

"Hey Pyrrha are you fine just eating that much? If you're on a diet, you should drop it. You have a beautiful figure and that's unhealthy."

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm not on a diet. I simply don't have your...hardy appetite. So, have you introduced yourself to her yet?"

Minato didn't need to be told who 'her' was. Pyrrha had been trying to get him to introduce himself to Houki. She was always a stickler for family. He wanted to put it off as long as possible.

"No I haven't. I am waiting for the right moment to."

"In other words, you find it a hassle and you want to reveal the relation when it is the most shocking and stressful."

"M-maybe. Come on, can't you imagine how much fun it will be if she found out like that. It would be hilarious."

"..."

"Fine I'll tell her sincerely the first opportunity I get." Minato replied. He was pinning for the opportunity to never show up. He deserved some entertainment! No sooner he thought this Houki stood up and left the lunchroom in a huff.

Looking at him expectantly, Pyrrha spoke "Why don't you go and catch up to her. I take care of clean up and tell me how it goes?"

Unable to disappoint his childhood friend, Minato leaves the table and walks after Houki.

Catching up to her, he smoothly places his arms around her shoulders and gives off a 'sincere' aura, all the while he holds his stoic face.

"Hey Houki you and Cecilia fighting over Ichika again?"

"W-www-what? Of course not. Why would I be interested in that fool?" She denied. Minato is unconvinced and brushes it off.

"Right. What was I thinking? I mean it's not like you to be honest about your feelings anyway."

"Are you trying to make me angry. Why is it any of your business anyway?" Houki retorted angrily, after dealing with Alcott she didn't feel like having to speak to Minato. Honestly, somehow he could be just as frustrating as her sister.

"Well we Shinononos have to stick together right?"

"What are you talking about?" the female Shinonono asked shocked. She did not like the implications to his statement. Maybe he simply misspoke?

"Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Minato Shinonono adopted son of Tabane Shinonono for almost 10 years." He stated casually, dropping a major bombshell.

Unable to accept this statement she retorted "How? I haven't heard anything about this. How do I know you're not lying" she exclaimed hoping that all this was some cruel joke.

"Well just in case you didn't believe I have this nice little trinket. " He replied pulling out a handheld DVD player. He then presses start. His mother appears on screen.

"Hi Houki-chan. This is the genius Tabane Shinonono. Everything Minmin says is true. He's my little treasure, so please get along with him. Your nephew is a good boy. Hehehe. I'll see you soon!" the IS creator finished.

"So what, you're her son. I don't care what you do. If you behave like an idiot I will introduce you to my blade."

"Maa maa, you worry too much. Don't be so cold dear Auntie, you'll make your nephew cry." the blue haired teen answered unaffected. He has dealt with much more frightening creatures and women. Chichi could really shake him up on bad days.

Seeing that Houki looked reluctant to continue the conversation, Minato simply waved goodbye and left. They had plenty of time to properly know each other. The cold shoulder wouldn't scare him off.

As he left Houki began to think about the conversation. 'I did it again. Why does thinking of Tabane annoy me so much. After what I said to her, do I have the right to be angry?'

Houki has always felt conflicted about her big sister. Thanks to her she had to be separated from Ichika when they were younger. All thanks to IS, she had to move from home to home for her protection. Sometimes she worries that things will never improve between the two. After a few more minutes of contemplation, she begins walking off to class.

Line Break

Minato was very annoyed. Somehow some girl had found out that he was a Shinonono. He believed it was Kaoruko Mayuzumi, the Vice-President of the Newspaper Club. The discovery spread like wildfire.

Apparently she had done some digging up on him as part of a male IS pilot special she was writing. Her research didn't really go that far. Really a Shinonono knows how to cover his or her tracks. All she had was basic information like age, date of birth, name etc. After seeing his name, she had put two and two together. How bothersome.

If he was honest with himself, Minato knew that this was long overdue. He was able to avoid this part in thanks to Chifuyu. Ever since the first day, she had referred to him as either just Minato or Idiot 2. While it showed familiarity between the two, it also took attention away from his last name.

With his name under attention, he is now dealing with Tabane admirers. If not for his precious mp3 player, the girls would have felt his wraith at the beginning of this incident. His mother knew him so well.

His classmates seemed unable to control themselves any longer. They began to bombard him with questions.

"What's your relationship with Tabane Shinonono?"

"Are you two really related?"

"Did she teach you how to build a core?"

"Do you know where she is?"

"Can you get me an autograph from Tabane Shinonono?"

All the while Minato sat quietly at his desk, as though there wasn't a horde of teenage girls crowding around him. His expression betrayed nothing.

From the front of the room, Ms. Yamada futilely attempted to calm down the class. She was duly ignored. To the class' misfortune, Ms. Orimura abruptly came into the classroom.

Several bruised heads later, the class quieted down.

"You are in this academy to prepare yourself in a future of IS, not act like a bunch of love sick puppies. You will be silent and you will learn, do you understand?"

The class responded with "Yes Ms. Orimura."

The class returned to normal and listened to the day's lecture.

The next following days for Kaoruko Mayuzumi will be a stressful one. She would come tell her friends that she was followed by a frightening visage of an Asura that would torment her, when she was alone. No one, but a certain smiling blue haired teen, will believe her.

Line Break

It was a crisp afternoon at the IS Academy. Class 1-1 was receiving Ms. Orimura IS training from hell. She had just finished evaluating Cecilia's deployment methods and pointing out the flaws with it. Since she was done with her, Ms. Orimura looked towards Minato and Ichika.

"Orimura, Minato, immediately deploy your IS units."

The two roommates looked each other in the eye and moved forward.

Ichika grabs his wrist dramatically and points his hands to the sky.

"You remember me? I am the white tiger that haunts you. IT'S MORPHIN TIME! TIGERZORD!"

Minato stood before Ichika and acted as though he inserted a key into his mp3 player.

"I defeated Red and I'll defeat you. DINO THUNDER POWER UP!" the Male Shinonono proceeded to flip into the air as his IS appeared.

As the two stood up in their IS, white colored explosion occurred behind Ichika and a black one appeared behind Minato.

The Idiot Duo soon felt Chifuyu's penetrating stare bore into them. They turned to face her and saw fury.

"Rita you have returned. We won't allow you to win! Prepare for battle." Minato stated, feeling no need to end the routine.

"Both of you run laps for the rest of the period. Since you love your transformations so much, keep the IS on. No boosters. Understood?" the teacher responded, coolly giving them their punishment.

Not to be deterred, the two nodded their heads to each other.

"Let's go black ranger, adventure awaits."

"No matter what obstacle Rita sets down, we do not surrender. We are rangers, protectors of the planet."

After saying their piece, the two began to run their laps. Their legs may burn and chests may be heaving, but it was worth it. Besides jokes on her, this exercise would only make them stronger.

Line Break

After class, Minato and Ichika finally stop running. IS could be really heavy. Ichika and Minato split up and walk with Houki and Pyrrha respectively.

Giggling to herself Pyrrha started up a conversation with her childhood friend, "Power Rangers huh? You two do the most outrageous things. I'm starting to think you are being a bad influence on Ichika."

Minato snorted and replied, "Me? The bad influence? Nope this was all Ichika. I have you know that about half the stunts we pull are Ichika ideas." It wasn't like he was forcing Ichika, they were brother in arms. If one was planning on making a fool of himself, the other would surely follow.

"Right, right. Such strong camaraderie you two have. You should probably hold back for a while though. Ms. Orimura looked like she was bursting at the seams." Pyrrha tried to warn her friend. She didn't want him to get too much on their teacher's bad side.

"Relax, I have it under control. Chichi always looks like she's going to blow."

The two fall into a comfortable silence. On their way back to class, Minato notices a girl at the front desk. She had brown hair kept in twin tails. Her frame was petite and had a stance that screamed self-confidence. At the moment, she seemed to eyeing Ichika, who was blissfully unaware.

Minato was sure that she would make a her entrance soon enough.

Line Break

As usual the girls in class were talking about one thing or another. Minato was on his laptop typing away, enjoying the soothing abilities of music. It seemed today the girls were discussing the class changes in the Inter-class tournament.

"Alcott has this in the bag."

"Did you see her in the battle royale, she was able to hold her own against two personal IS units."

"Do your best Alcott! The class is counting on you!"

"At this point, only the representatives from class 1 and class 4 have a personal IS, so it should be easy to win this."

"Your information is outdated. Class 2 also has a personal IS."

A voice answered from the entrance of the door. Ichika recognized it. Turning around Minato saw the girl that was at the front office. She was standing against the walls with her arms crossed. At the moment she was giving Ichika a small smile.

"What are you acting cool for? It seriously doesn't suit you Rin."

"What? Why are you saying something like that?"

"Is this another one of your friends Ichika." the male Shinonono questioned. Leave to Ichika to carry his problems around, not that he was any different. "The great Ichika hooks another into his harem. Chinese, Japanese, English, you're working hard. What's next French, German? This is just too much fun. By the end of the year, you'll have an international harem."

"What nonsense are you talking Minato. High school harems belong in anime." the male Orimura answered confidently. He was quite blind to the feelings of the opposite gender. "This is Huang Lingyin, another childhood friend of mine. She became friends with me a year after Houki moved out. I call her Rin" He answered helpfully.

"Yep, I'm the representative candidate from China, Huang Lingyin."

"So have you come to stake your claim? Scare off the competition for your man?" the blue haired teen teased. This is was going to be amusing.

Rin spluttered at the teasing, her face getting red. Cecilia and Houki weren't pleased with Minato's implication. Before Rin could defend herself, she received a merciless hit to the head by an attendance book. Ms. Orimura was in the room.

"Chi-Chifuyu..."

"Call me Ms. Orimura! Hurry up and go back, don't block the door here. You're being a nuisance."

"So-Sorry..."

Rin trembled as she left from the room. Ms. Orimura has struck fear into the soul of yet another victim.

Line Break

Classes have ended for the day. Right now, the classroom was mostly emptied. Pyrrha had some business with her club affairs, so she left. Sometime after that Rin had showed up. Minato and Ichika were currently conversing.

"Since we are part of the Go Home Club, want to get some practice in with IS, Ichika?"

"Alright, though my body still aches from all the laps Big Sis made us do. She can have such a bad temper sometimes."

"I'll join you!" Rin, Cecilia, and Houki yelled as one. The trio eyed each other fiercely. Those girls just couldn't seem to get along. Minato and Ichika rolled their eyes collectively.

Line Break

The small group were now on a practice field for students. All of their IS were activated. Houki was in the Uchigane IS model. It had the design of an armored samurai. She somehow got permission to use it for practice.

With a samurai-like seriousness she stares intently at Ichika.

"Well then, Ichika, let's begin. Draw your sword!"

"Right."

Before anything could be done, two voices interrupt.

"Hold on a minute! Ichika's opponent will be me, Cecilia Alcott!"

"You side characters shouldn't bother. I will train Ichika."

"Don't interrupt us, you two, Ichika begged me to train him."

'When did that happen Houki?' thought a confused Ichika.

The three girls of the group began bickering.

"Be silent, should I cut you down as well?"

"Blue Tears isn't so fragile that it would lose to a training suit."

"You can try side character. But since I know Ichika best, I would be the most suited to train him." Rin intoned confidently.

The bickering continued for the rest of the session. Eventually Cecilia and Rin heatedly stated they would settle this argument at the inter-class tournament.

Minato unsurprised by the events just shook his head. It seemed that the girls need to win Ichika's heart would override their reason. He and his roommate soon left the field to go to their room.

Line Break

Later that night Ichika and Minato were in their room doing their own thing. Ichika was hanging out with TOM and watching some good old action movies. As usual, Minato was in a lab coat messing around with some project.

Sitting up from his bed, Ichika turned towards his genius roommate, with a contemplative expression.

"Hey Minato"

"Yes?"

"What is your opinion on IS? I mean how do you feel about them?"

"My opinion? I find it deplorable. Make no mistake my mother created a masterpiece. It's a structural accomplishment. The potential, however; has been shot to hell. The unit is literally called Infinite Stratos. How many applications could it have been used for? Humanity could have began exploring the stars. A brand new frontier. With its shield capabilities, asteroids and other debris would have been a minute worry. If not the stars, what about the oceans? So much of the planet left unexplored. Instead it has become another weapon for the nations. The different nations don't actually even improve the IS each generation. No, it's my Mom who does that, instead they attempt to shove more weapons of increasing strength on the unit. Let's not even begin with the social deconstruction. Women applaud themselves as though they have accomplished something great. They had no hand in IS creation. Now they become just as arrogant as men once were. All in all the world can't see the greatness that is Infinite Stratos." Minato finished his tirade passionately.

"Wow, you've really thought about this."

"Yes, yes I have. What about you? How do you fell about IS?"

"I enjoy the freedom. Long before I came in contact with IS, I wanted freedom. I wanted to claim the skies as my domain and just let loose. Yeah, I enjoy things like cooking and massaging, but I wanted true freedom. When I first got the IS, I thought I would be soaring on a daily basis and tasting that freedom. Instead I got stuck in an academy, find out all these regulations with the unit, and even then all I do is fight on it. The fighting is cool, but I want to enjoy the feel of the sky sometimes, you know. I don't have any great breakdown of IS uses in society, I just wanted to taste that freedom. That's probably why I even touched that stupid unit on that day. Minato, I just want to burn my will upon the sky." Ichika admitted softly. This was a dream that he hadn't even shared with his beloved Big Sis. Although, he loved her dearly, sometimes it felt that they were just too different. He never cared about the prestige or dedication of being a pilot.

Hearing Ichika's dream, Minato smiles widely. Yes, that will do nicely.

"You know Ichika I have a new and revolutionary invention I need to test out. You and I of course will be test subjects. I would like at least another. If it all works out, you may get to taste that freedom you long for."

"Really? I can't wait. As for another test subject. Let me think. Have I ever told you of my friend Dan Gotanda?" He then begins describing his old friend, getting more and more excited.

Minato liked what he heard today. He had a feeling Ichika and Dan would appreciate his invention.

The duo never noticed that Ichika left the TV on. Neither did they notice how the screen went black or how it was blanketed with static. They also missed the appearance of odd and unnatural figures moving in the image.

Line Break

The weekend couldn't have come soon enough for the duo. Friday, after class, the two rushed to their room and changed into more casual clothing.

"Ichika remember to bring a jacket with a hood along. You're going to need it."

"Sure."

The two walked out of the Academy, with Ichika leading the way. On their way there, multiple people recognized them as the only two male pilots of an IS. Luckily it appeared more as a passing curiosity instead of an overall admiration Chifuyu received.

The pair made their stop in front of a restaurant where a long red-haired male teenager stood. He appeared to be pretty lax.

"Hey Dan, what's up? Thanks for meeting up with us today." Ichika started. He then pointed towards his roommate and introduced the two. "Dan this is Minato my buddy and roommate at the IS Academy. He's the one that wanted to meet you."

"Sup."

"All good."

"Anyway, Dan are you ready to go?"

"Sure, my granddad gave me the rest of the day off."

"I already told Ichika, but you probably want a jacket with a hood. We'll wait until you get it."

"Thanks."

It took a couple minutes for Dan to retrieve a jacket. All ready the trio walked off. Dan lead this portion of the expedition. Minato wanted a secluded area to reveal his marvel. The group made its way to an empty lot. Looking around, Minato went into his bag and pulled out, what seemed like three pairs of inline skates. He placed a pair in front of Ichika and Dan.

The pair in front of Ichika were crimson red. There were threads of black around the middle. Both pair of 'skates' had the design of a phoenix on it, that read flames of freedom.

Dan's pair appeared to be of longer length, almost like boots. The main body was black with yellow streaks around.

Minato's pair was segmented. The bottom half was black and the upper portion was dark blue. Instead of wheels, there was some kind of futuristic slanted pike.

Looking at the two, he began his explanation.

"This is the product of my project Propulsion. These are called Air Trecks. Their original purpose was to serve as a means to maneuver in zero gravity. Unlike your typical skates, these are powered by an energy core. The cores carry similar responsibilities as an IS core. It is still very different from an IS core though. My A.I. Delta runs a system that controls the ATs. These will only work for you, so you can't give them away or lend them out. They can reach speeds well over in the hundreds miles per hour. Also they're built with special tractor receptors that can run on ANY surface. The weaker the surface, the more skill you need to ride on it though. Here's the most interesting parts, if you can discover your ATs' purpose, you may gain the strength to stand against an IS. One thing Dan, yours comes with a body suit. I made it sleek and stylish."

Minato gave Dan a black body suit, Dan looked impressed. Ichika looked stunned.

"Are you saying that these ATs can allow us to reach high altitudes?"

"Yep. If you can good enough, you can burn your will on the skies." Minato smiled kindly. "Now let's track across town. Oh wear your jackets, I'm not looking to explain our actions to Chichi."

Without further delay the trio wore their ATs. It takes Dan and Ichika a moment to get used to standing with the ATs. They then follow Minato through the town.

Initially they were pretty tame with their riding. Jumping over a bottle here, grinding on a bench there, but eventual the euphoria got to them.

They are easily clocking 100 as they zipped through town. People were gaping at the stunts they were pulling. Ichika took to the ATs as a fish did to water. He was hollering the whole time.

Not to be outdone, Minato leaped above his fellow riders and starting riding on the sides of skyscrapers. The other two soon followed. Residents down below were given the unusual sight of three teens flipping and grinding on the sides of ludicrously high buildings.

Dan and Ichika were laughing so hard they didn't notice the electricity and flames coming off their ATs respectively. Ichika kept going faster and faster on the buildings that soon multiple after images were forming. All three leaped into the sky, with Ichika soaring the highest.

Looking below they enjoyed the majestic bird's eye view.

"This is AMAZING! I can't believe I'm up here, without an IS. I love this rush." screamed Ichika.

"Minato you are a genius. These skates rock." Dan affirmed.

"I know." bragged Minato.

All three landed on the side of another building and rode down. Hearing the sound of sirens, the three friends looked at each other and raced past the police cars. They flipped over them, rode on some building roofs and leaped to Dan's house.

Once the police passed, all of them broke out laughing. They just loved the rushing feelings these things gave them. Saying their goodbyes, the two roommates rode home, albeit more slowly.

All the while, Ichika excitably retells his experience on his ATs. Like a patient parent Minato listens and applauds. To Ichika it was official, Minato was the most amazing inventor he has ever known.

Line Break

Come Monday, Ichika was still on his high from his first run. On an interesting note, the past few days the news stations have been filled with footage of hooded teens tearing up the town. There have been much speculation about the propulsion system used to outrun and out maneuver the police. Minato felt especially prideful that they couldn't figure out what could power such a compact device. Know the Shinonono genius!

It's time for lunch and Rin enter the classroom. She's carrying a lunchbox. She takes a seat in front of Ichika and places towards him. He opens the box and sees the delicious looking sweet and sour pork.

"Oh yeah, do you remember our promise, Ichika?"

Smiling all the while Ichika replies, "Let me see, you mean this one? If Rin's cooking skills improve, everyday, she'll cook sweet and sour pork..."

"Yup, that's right. That's the one!"

"...For me to eat ,right?"

Minato, Houki, and Pyrrha could just feel the change in atmosphere. Of course, Ichika is unaware.

"But I'm really impressed with my own memory.."

A slap resounds in the room.

"What?"

Looking around Ichika sees Minato who only shrugs, and then at Houki who has a vague look on his face.

"Oh, hey, Rin..."

"YOU'RE THE WORST! YOU CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER THE PROMISE YOU MADE TO A GIRL! YOU'RE A SHAME AMONGST MEN! GET BITTEN BY A DOG AND DIE!"

Right after that, Rin takes the lunchbox, with tears threatening to fall from her face and charged out of the room.

"It looks like I made her angry." Minato says to himself unsurely. Was it his fault? He felt like he remembered the promise.

"Ichika"

"Ah? What is it, Houki?"

"Get kicked by a horse and die."

'Why is Houki angry now? Why is it those two can only agree at moments like this?'

Seeing Minato's utterly confused face, Minato takes pity. He walks over to a stunned Ichika and pats him on the back.

Feeling the pat, Ichika turns and asks, "What was that about? I remembered the promise didn't I?"

"Ichika some girls are like that. They say one thing, and by some magic they expect guys to get their meaning that they can't be bothered to tell us. The trick with some of these girls' logic is that there is some secret reason that they created said association and an iota of real logic. Of course they won't tell us. You probably, for all intents and purposes, remembered the promise clearly. I'm sorry to say but your friend is a bit delusional, and projecting an image on you that you can't fulfill. As for Houki, you know her temper well enough. Since the two have similar goals, she could pick up the hidden meaning and felt offended, since the same could have happened to her. Cheer up, you were doomed to fail."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Seeing that the poor boy was still upset, Pyrrha decided to intervene as well, "Why not come join us for lunch. You may feel better on a full stomach. I'm sure we can figure something out then." She smiled radiantly.

Ichika felt like he wanted to cry. Why couldn't his friends be open? This nice and helpful?

'Maybe I should ask Minato some tips on making friends. I seem to be doing something wrong.'

"You see things are looking up already. Come on, let's go eat lunch with Pyrrha."

Consoling Ichika, the two lead him towards the lunchroom, where they talked about the previous incident.

Line Break

It's been weeks since the incident and Rin and Ichika still aren't speaking. It's more like Rin is avoiding Ichika. He feels that she just needs her space.

Most of the school was at the arena for the inter-class tournament. It was currently Cecilia vs. Rin. There were explosions and cheering all around. The crowd seemed to be having fun.

Two certain males had other ideas of fun.

"Minato, have I told you what a genius you are?"

"Every 30 seconds, but who am I to deny the truth?"

The male IS pilots were currently riding all over the school in their ATs. Ichika pointed out that he had to ride at some point. Waiting for the weekend wasn't an option for him. The tournament provided a perfect cover. It's not like it was mandatory.

Smiling manically the male Orimura started, "We are riders on a mission,"

"action kids in play position", continued Minato.

The two turned to each other, "Rocket..."

All of a sudden, wall behind them exploded and a flying human figure appeared behind them. It look like someone in an IS! The head turned towards them and started to chase after the duo.

"Ichika call Chichi and explain what's happening."

"Right." Ichika pulled out his phone as they continued riding for their lives. "Big Sis, this is an emergency. Somebody broke into the Academy and is chasing me and Minato through the school, in an IS!" He rapidly informed his sister. Minato then heard frantic sounds from the phone. "Right, got it thanks. Don't worry I'll make it." He closed the phone and informed his partner. "She says she's starting an evacuation and we have to lead her to the arena. We are to avoid an IS battle outside the arena."

Nodding his head the two speed up even further. They broke outside some windows and rode between the buildings so they could get some cover. The unit pulled out a gun and started firing lasers at the two. Fortunately, Ichika was too quick and the flames he was kicking up was obscuring with the lock on.

Since the unidentified was focusing on Ichika, she never noticed Minato riding some distance behind her.

'I show you to never stand against he who controls the storm!'

Minato begins gathering wind in his hands and then turns them in a circular fashion. From his hands a small tornado forms and then he kicked the air with his ATs. From his actions a powerful sideways tornado formed.

"Pile Tornado. Be torn to shreds you bastard!"

The pilot is flung to harshly to the side and serious damage is done to the shields. Both riders make a last burst towards the arena. Soon the pilot rises and lunges after them. Neither are caught and all three of them make it into the arena.

Both male pilots activate IS: Thanatos and Byakushiki respectively.

Ichika activates an ignition boost and begins attacking the pilot. He isn't very successful, it makes loops around him and avoids him. It's oddly nimble and fast. Ichika's guard is broken and he is flung towards Minato, who catches him.

"Have you noticed its behavior Ichika?"

"Yes it's going at me at a systematic style. The way it's moving is too precise and efficient. I don't think it's manned. Somehow that's some kind of robot using the IS!"

"I came to the same conclusion. Ichika I need you to buy me some time and destroy the shields if you can, I'm going to blast it. Alpha use the coffins."

[I got it.]

Ichika launches at the droid, while Minato disperses 7 of his coffins. With the last coffin on hand, Minato points it towards the droid. The bottom of the coffin opens and energy can be seen charging up. The droid isn't idle as goes slams Ichika to the ground and flies towards Minato.

Unable to move, Minato braces for impact. This never occurs because Ichika has used ignition boost to grab its legs and fling it into the sky. Nodding toward Minato, Ichika returns to combat.

Currently the droid is preoccupied with the coffins ramming into it from all directions. Using the distraction, Ichika tries cutting attacking it with his blade. As though to return the favor, the droid grabs Ichika by his arm and uses him as a meat shield against the coffins. All coffin stop to avoid hitting the teen.

The droid does a nose dive at Minato. Using his free arm, the male Orimura activates his Reiraku Byakuya to destroy the droids barrier completely. Regardless, Ichika is not released.

Minato's attack is fully charged, but he can't fire dead on. The droid is getting to him fast. Using quick thinking, he redirects the attack and fires against the left side of the droid, opposite of where Ichika is being manhandled.

The droid is successfully destroyed in a huge explosion. Due to the close proximity of the shot, both pilots are caught up in the explosion and pass out due to the shock.

Line Break

Ichika woke up to see his older sister watching over him. He had a number of bandages over his body and arms. It looked like he would be in this bed for a few days.

"You've woken up. How are your injuries." she asked softly. He started to feel guilty about the worry he put her through.

"Nothing's broken. What happened?"

"Minato couldn't neatly destroy the unmanned IS unless he took you down with it, so he changed the trajectory to spare you and the both of you got caught up in the ensuring explosion. He's in the infirmary as well."

'Minato was injured too? Because of me? What was I doing? I got in the way didn't I. It was a miracle I even got that last hit in and destroyed the shields. He had to pick up the slack and intentionally injury himself in the process. Some pilot I am.' Ichika thought darkly.

"There is little you can do about the past. You can only improve yourself from here. An unexpected attack occurred and you two not only warned the Academy, but you also confronted and defeated the intruder. You have nothing to be ashamed about." his elder sister began, reading the dark mood he was getting into.

"Big Sis."

"Yes Ichika."

"I was lucky today. As always Minato had my back, but this can't go on. I need to be able stand side by side with him. I know I'm an oblivious idiot that is at best above average in IS, but I can't accept that anymore. Next time Minato might take the fall for my slip ups. So I ask, can you train me? I won't complain or ask questions about your methods, so please help me Big Sis. If not in IS, at least with fighting in general. When I was younger you said a blade was heavy because it held the weight of a life on it, and I think I understand now. So please!"

"It will be difficult. I may push you well beyond your limits."

"I know."

"I won't expect less than 100% effort and obedience at all times."

"I'll take it."

"Fine. I'll take a month leave from teaching and take you on a trip with me. While training I am not your sister, but your master understood?"

"Yes. Thank you very much! I won't let you down!" Ichika answered resolutely. He was deeply grateful for her help.

"I know, you never have." She answered softly and honestly. He was taking initiative and she couldn't be prouder.

Line Break

Minato stirred awake. He smelled the sterile surrounding. Opening his eyes, he realized he was in the infirmary. Looking over his bed the worried form of Pyrrha.

"Hey Pyrrha, I hope you weren't here too long."

"No you only been unconscious for a few hours. I had Ms. Orimura to keep me company."

"Good old Chichi eh?"

"You're not too hurt are you?"

"I should be fine, Ichika should be in worse condition."

"I-I know, I was just shocked to see you so hurt." she mumbles softly. She always known her childhood friend had a pendant for dangerous situations and stunts. Even though he pulled through fine every time, she would always panic while he was recovering. This time was no different.

Hoping to ease her worry he assures her, "You know I'm built of tougher stuff. I'm not going anywhere alright? Besides you haven't become an IS Representative yet, no way I'm dying without seeing that one. Following your selection, you'll win that international tournament everyone likes talking about. So cheer up."

Giggling softly, "Yeah, you did promise to watch me didn't you? It seems like I haven't outgrown my habit of over worrying. What you and Ichika did was really brave. Not many would have been willing to play decoy outside of an IS. Just watch yourself okay?"

"Yeah. I can't believe I'm stuck here, I'm going to miss dinner!" he complains, attempting to lighten the mood.

"I thought you would say that. If you don't mind I made you something to carry you over." She revealed a fairly large picnic size lunchbox. She opened the box displaying her meal, Kotopoulo Skorthato, or lemon garlic chicken with potatoes. There was also a side of rice.

Minato looked at her seriously, "I could kiss you right now."

Smiling kindly she responds, "Thank you for the compliment." She unwrapped utensils for him.

Getting up Minato discovered that his hands were wrapped up. He would not be denied. If he had to, he would stuff his head into the lunchbox.

Noticing his dilemma, she offers a solution, "If you would like, I don't mind feeding you."

What did he do to deserve such kindness? All hail Pyrrha! "Thank you for the help."

He was in a comfy bed, being fed by a beautiful teenage girl. Today didn't turn out too badly. Who was he kidding, this was an event many men would die for!

End

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**So what do the readers think about the inclusion of ATs? My main reason for bringing them in is to have a different avenue of battle for the male characters in later chapters. **

**What about Ichika and his relationships. In canon I never liked that Ichika was always treated as though he was in the wrong. None of the female cast will explain his mistakes and when things get emotional, all the girls that are interested in him turn on him. In the light novel more than the anime, Ichika really dislikes the treatment. In my story, he has Minato and Pyrrha for support. While I want his relationship with them to be in contrast with the girls, I don't want to character bash. Am I succeeding? Let me know in the reviews please. **

**Until next time.**


End file.
